Who Am I?
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: Arthur wakes up alone in the middle of a city with no memories and no idea on where he is. Soon enough, he finds out that he is participating in the Reaper's Game, and if he fails to win then it's game over for him and his partner... Slight UKXUS


**Who am I?**

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Hetalia or The World Ends With You.**

**Warning: Some Yaoi**

**Couples: Some USXUK**

**Summary: Arthur wakes up alone in the middle of a city with no memories and no idea on where he is. Soon enough, he finds out that he is participating in the Reaper's Game, and if he fails to win the game than it will mean game over for him and his partner. Will Arthur and his partner win the game? Will Arthur ever get his memories back? No one knows, but it looks like Arthur will find the answers to these questions soon enough….**

It was a cold rainy day in Shibuya, Japan yet the streets where still filled with people. Teenagers where racing about the city as they chattered to each other, people where running around the town trying to get the shops that they wanted to go to, and the cars where zooming around on the roads as they normally did. However, amongst all the hustle and bustle of the streets there was someone who was not running around like everyone else. Lying on the ground in the very center of the large plaza was a young man with bright blond hair. The man was soaked from the rain and he was obviously passed out. Yet, even thou the man was passed out and lying out in the open for everyone to see no one bothered to try and help the man; it was almost like they could not see the blond haired man. This mysterious blond man's name is Arthur Kirkland and it is with him that our story officially begins….

* * *

When Arthur woke up, he was aware of three things. The first thing that he was soaking wet, and he was not happy about this. The second thing that he knew was the fact that he was in a bit of pain. His whole entire body ached and he did not want to move from his spot on the ground. The third thing he was aware of was the fact that he did not know where he was or how he got there. Actually, now that Arthur thought about, he really could not remember anything at all. He knew his name was Arthur Kirkland and he knew he was from England, but other than those two things he could not remember anything else. He could not remember how old he was, if he had any siblings, if he had any friends, or if he had any pets. Heck, he could not even remember what he looked like much less how old he was. Arthur sighed slightly as he slowly stood up from his spot on the ground. His body protested from having to move, but Arthur knew he had to get out of the rain unless he wanted to get sick.

Once he was up on his feet Arthur looked around at his surroundings. From what he could see, it looked like he was in a large city and it looked like he was in the very heart of the city if all of the people running around were any indication. Arthur walked over toward a woman that was standing nearby before asking "Excuse me Miss, but can you please tell me where I am?" The woman gave no indication of hearing him; she just walked away as if Arthur was not even there. "Bloody hell, I'm asking a question over here!" Arthur shouted at the woman as she walked away, but the woman continued to ignore him. Arthur grumbled slightly before he stuffed his hands into his pockets, only to find out that there were a few things in his left pocket.

He pulled out one of the things form his pocket only to find out that one of the items that he was carrying with him was a pin. The pin was black in color and it had a white animal like skull on it. "Why do I have this thing with me?" Arthur asked himself as he looked at the black pin. Arthur did not think that the pin was something that he would carry around with him, but then again he could not really remember anything about himself so who was to say that the pin did not belong to him. Arthur randomly throe the pin up into the air and caught it when it fell back down, but the second that he caught the pin was that second that something very weird happened to him. Seemingly out of nowhere Arthur could hear what sounded like a hundreds of voices talking in his head.

_Man, why did it have to rain today? I forgot my umbrella at home and now I'm getting soaked!_

_I'm pretty hungry; I should go to Ramen Don and get myself a bowl of Miso Ramen._

_Where in the world is Mio, she said that she would meet me here..._

"Why do I here all of these voices in my head? Make it stop!" Arthur shouted as he tried to somehow block the voices from going into his head. It seemed like someone had decided to give Arthur a brake because the second that Arthur had asked (more like yelled) for the voices to stop the voices instantly became quite. Arthur blinked a few times before he looked down at the pin that was lying rather innocently in the palm of his hand. Arthur did not know why, but he had a feeling that it was thanks to the pin that he was able to hear all of the voices. Arthur briefly thought about throwing the pin away, but he decided to quickly stuff the pin into his right pocket. For some reason he could not bring himself to throe the pin away. Arthur sighed slightly before he looked around the area for someplace that he could go so that he could get out of the harsh downpour. However before he could take a step toward some random shop, he ended up hearing what sounded like the British anthem coming from his left pocket. He pulled out the thing that was playing the song only to find out that it was coming from a black cell phone. Arthur opened the cell phone only to have a very weird text message greet him.

**Go to the 104 building in thirty minutes. Fail and face erasure. – The Game Master**

'_Who in the hell is the game master?'_ Arthur thought as he looked at the strange text message. Arthur was about to try and figure out how to delete the message, but a sudden sharp pain in his right hand ended up stopping him. The pain had felt like someone had stabbed his hand with a knife. Arthur looked down at his hand only to see what looked like a timer on it. Needless to say, the poor British man was very confused and he just wanted to know what was going on. However, before Arthur could really stop and try and figure out just what was going on the sound of growling ended up interrupting his thoughts. Arthur quickly looked up from the cell phone and over toward the source of the growling only to see a rather surpassing sight. Standing there right in front of him where five large wolf like monsters. The wolves had light brown fur and they had ice cold blue eyes that seemed to pierce Arthur's very soul.

There where blue markings on their bodies and their tails and front legs where also blue in color. Strangely enough, the front legs and their tails had a tattoo like appearance and it was pretty obvious that these where not your average run off the mill wolves. What was even more amazing was the fact that no one seemed to notice these strange wolf monsters where even there, everyone in the area just continued to walk around as if the wolves did not even exist. The wolves growled at Arthur as they slowly made their way toward him. Arthur wasted no time in turning right around and running as far away from the wolves as he possibly could. The wolves all gave a bone chilling howl before they quickly ran after the poor man. Arthur ran as fast as his legs would carry him and he tried his best to not slip on the slick roads. Arthur had no idea on where he was running away to, but he was happy as long as he got away from the bloodthirsty monsters. After running for what felt like hours (although it had only been ten minutes), Arthur had finally been able to get the wolves off his tail.

However, Arthur knew that he would not be safe for long because he could hear the howls of the wolves in the distance and judging from how loud the howls where it sounded like the wolves were not too far behind. Arthur looked around the area to see if there was any place that he could run off too. The area itself was rather empty of people and there only thing that was any interest was the dog statue sitting in the very center of the area. There was a road that lead off toward some random direction toward the left and there were a few stores surrounding the area. Arthur was about to run into one of the stores so that he could hide from the wolves but the sound of someone yelling ended up stopping him. Arthur turned around and looked for the source of the shouting only to see a girl run straight toward him. The girl came to a screeching halt once she got over to where Arthur was standing before she put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. The mystery girl looked like she was about seventeen years old (give or take a few years) and she was the same height as Arthur. She was wearing a black and purple long sleeved bunny parka (there where bunny ears on the hood of the parka) and she had on a pair of black pants with a pair of black tennis shoes. She also had bright blue eyes and she had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. The girl took in one more big breath of air before she stood up straight and looked straight into Arthur's eyes.

"Hey, form a pact with me!" The girl shouted as she looked at Arthur with pure determination in her eyes. "A pact! What in the world are you talking about?" Arthur shouted as he stared right back into the girls blue eyes. The girl opened her mouth to answer Arthur, but the sound of growling ended up stopping her. They both looked over toward the growling sound only to see the five wolves standing there. The wolves continued to growl as they slowly made their way over to where the two were standing. The girl looked away from the wolves and over toward Arthur. "Listen; just form a pact with me. If we form a pact we will be able to fight the wolves." The girl said. Arthur slowly nodded his head before saying "A-alright I make a pact with you, but I want you to answer my questions when this is all over." The girl just smiled at him before saying "Ok, I'll answer your questions when this battle is all over." Right after the girl said this, she and Arthur both started to glow in a bright blue light. The light show only lasted a few seconds, and Arthur was very confused by the whole deal. "What was up with all the lights?" Arthur yelled as he quickly turned and looked over at the girl. The girl just shrugged her shoulders before she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a handheld game system of some sort and what looked like a small blue pin. "Do you have anything to fight with?" She asked as she flipped open the game system and turned it on. Arthur just shook his head no as he looked over at the wolves that were still walking towards them, the only thing that Arthur had was the clothes on his back, a cell phone, and that weird black pin.

The girl hand him the blue pin and gave him a week smile "Here, use this pin." Arthur looked at the blue pin only to see that it was covered in what looked like thunderbolts. Arthur had no clue on whet he was supposed to do with the pin. How do you attack a bunch of monsters with a pin? It was at this time that two of the five wolves had started to circle around Arthur and they looked like they would dive at him and eat him as a midmorning snack in just a few minutes. It was at this time that Arthur really wished that the thing could do something like shock the wolves or something. Heck, Arthur could just imagine a lightning bolt come shooting out of the pin. As if it were reading his thoughts, lightning ended up shooting out of the pin and hitting one of the wolves that were circling around him. The wolf howled out in pain as it flopped unto the ground, the rain only making the pain of the shock all so much more painful. Arthur blinked a few times in surprise and looked down at the pin in his hand only to see that it was glowing slightly. Arthur held the pin up again and imagined that a lightning bolt would come out of the pin and strike the wolf again, only to have the pin do just that.

Once again the wolf was hit with a painful shock and the only thing that the wolf could do was give a whine of pain. The wolf flopped unto the ground before it diapered in a wave of static that looked very similar to the static that you can see on a television. It looked like the pin worked on imagination, if Arthur imagined the pin to shoot lighting than it was going to shot lightning. The British man gave a slight smirk before he looked over at only wolf that was left. Arthur had a feeling that the rest of this fight was going to be a breeze, and sure enough the rest of the fight was rather easy. It took a bit of time for Arthur to be able to take the other wolf down thanks to the fact that he had to doge the thing every time it leapt at him, but since Arthur now knew how to attack the thing it made the battle much easier. One the second wolf was down for the count; Arthur looked over at the girl to see how she was doing. The girl had been backed into the corner by two wolves; the third wolf was not anywhere to be seen so Arthur had to guess that the girl had already taken that wolf out. Even thou the girl was in a cornered by two wolves who were about to jump up and attack her, the girl however had a rather large smirk on her face. Arthur watched as she taped the screen of the game system with what looked like a small pen only to have a small ball of light come flying out of the screen. The ball of light floated over to where the wolves where before the ball of light grow into the shape of some strange creature. The light than died down only to reveal something that looked like it had jumped right out of a video game.

Standing there was what looked like a dog like animal with bright yellow spiky fur and a ring of white spiky fur surrounding its neck. The girl tapped the screen of the game system again only to have the spiky furred animal narrow its eyes and have what looked like pure electricity surround it. The electricity that was surrounding the animal all of the sudden shot off of the animal and went flying toward the two wolves who had quickly turned tail and tried to run away from the shocking attack. Unfortunately for the wolves, they were not fast enough to get away from the attack. The wolves were hit by the attack and they ended up disappearing in a wave of static. Once the wolves where gone the small yellow and white animal faded away from view and the girl placed her game system into her pocket before she calmly walked over to where Arthur was standing. Once she was in front of Arthur the girl smiled at him before saying "Ok, now that we have formed a pact we will not have to worry about noise just randomly attacking us. Now, you said you had questions right?" Arthur blinked a couple of times before he shook his head slightly and asked "Who are? What's going on, and what in the bloody hell are noise?" The girl smiled slightly before she said "Oh, I'm sorry I guess in all of the rush to find a partner and get rid of the noise I completely forgot to tell you my name. My name is Yuki Fukui, what's your name?" Arthur extended his hand to Yuki before saying "My name is Arthur Kirkland; it's nice to meet you." Yuki smiled before she gave Arthur a handshake. "It's nice to meet you too. Now come on, let's go to the 104 building, I'll explain everything to you as we walk." Yuki said as she let go of Arthur's hand. Arthur nodded his head before he followed Yuki to the 104 building. "Ok, first I'll answer your question about noise. Noise is what those wolf-like monsters are called. They won't attack us because we have a pact with each other; it's also thanks to our pact that we were able to even attack the noise." Yuki explained as she walked beside Arthur. "Do all noise look like wolves?" Arthur asked as he gave Yuki a questioning look. Yuki just gave a small shrug of her shoulders before saying "I'm not sure, I don't really know much about noise."

Arthur gave a small nod as if he was satisfied with the answer before he asked "Ok, so just what in the world is going on?" Yuki frowned slightly when she heard this question. Arthur watched as she opened her moth to say something, only to close it right back up again. After a couple of minutes of watching Yuki make an attempt to say something, she finally stooped walking and turned so that she was facing Arthur. "Arthur, what do you remember?" She asked as she looked him right in the eye. Arthur was slightly surprised to hear her ask that question, but he answered her question rather quickly. "The only thing that I remember is my name and the fact that I am from England. Other than that, I don't remember a thing." Yuki gave Arthur a rather nervous look before she placed both of her hands on his shoulders. "Arthur, listen to me. What I am about to tell you is going to completely turn your world upside down and I know it's going to be a lot for you to take in, but try not to freak out to much ok?" Arthur nodded slightly as he looked straight into Yuki's eyes. "Arthur, we are dead." Yuki said slowly as she started to look down. Arthur's eyes widened slightly before he shook Yuki's hands off of his shoulders and took a couple of steps back. "W-what! How can we be dead? We can't be dead!" Arthur shouted as he shook slightly. There was just no way he could be dead, it was not possible. "Arthur I know it's hard to believe, but look at the facts. No one can see us and we can't even talk to anyone. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Yuki said softly as she looked up from the ground.

Arthur wanted to continue shouting that it was imposable for them to be dead since they were standing right there, but he knew that he would just be fooling himself. "So we are ghosts than?" Arthur asked. Yuki crossed her arms and made a rather thoughtful face before she finally uncrossed her arms and shrugged. "I guess we are I don't know what else to call us. However, unlike ghosts we have a chance of coming back to life." Arthur gave her a very confused look before he shook his head slightly. "Just how in the world would we come back to life? We are dead; the dead can't come back to life." The English man said as he looked over at his brown haired companion. "That's true, but we are participating in the Reapers' Game. If we can survive the game for seven days than we will be bought back to life." Yuki said as she gave Arthur a small smile. "How do you even know this anyway?" England asked as he looked Yuki right into the eyes as if he was just trying to see if she was lying. "A reaper was the one who told me, a reaper should have come and told you the same thing." Yuki said. Arthur just gave her a confused look before he asked "What's a reaper?" Yuki crossed her arms and got a thoughtful look on her face before she said "A reaper is a person with big black tattoo like wings; I don't really know much about them other than the fact that they are what kind of help keep the game moving." Arthur just crossed his arms before saying "Well, I never met any reapers. I woke up in the middle of this city only to get attacked by those noise wolves and have them chase me all the way to you." Yuki looked down in thought before she frowned slightly and looked up at Arthur before she shrugged again "I really don't know what to tell you then. Maybe you lost your memories before you died…" Yuki said. Arthur thought about what Yuki said before he gave her a slight nod, maybe he did lose his memories before he died.

He than immediately started to wonder if he would ever get his memories back, but he ended up just shaking the thought out of his head. Arthur could think about that later when he was not on a time limit. "Don't we have to get to the 104 building right now?" Arthur asked as he looked down at the timer that was still on his hand, according to the timer they only had about fifteen minutes to get there. Yuki blinked a couple of times in confusion before her eyes widened slightly. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about that! Come on we need to get there right now!" Yuki shouted before she broke off into a run. Arthur blinked a few times in surprise before he quickly flowed after her. As they ran, Arthur decided to keep asking questions. "So just how where you able to defeat those noise wolves anyway?" Arthur asked as he ran beside her. Yuki smiled slightly before she said "By using my DS I can summon monsters and characters from my DS games. I just have to turn the DS on and choose a character from the game and I can summon them out. I can choose what attacks they use by selecting the attack from my DS. However, it looks like I can only summon characters from whatever game is in the DS and I have to have a game in the DS. The character that I summoned out during the battle with the wolf noise is called a Jolteon and it's a character from the Pokémon games." Arthur nodded slightly before he asked "Ok, so just how am I able to use the pin that you gave me to attack the noise?" Yuki was quite for a few moments before she said "I'm not sure, I got the pin from the reaper who told me about the Reaper game. He just told me that by using the pins that you can buy in the shops around here you can fight the noise. He didn't really tell me how the pin worked; he just gave me the pin and said that I would be able to figure it out on my own." Arthur narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Yuki and shouted "And you believed him!" Yuki just shouted back "Well I am dead and I was talking to a guy with wings, I think we are both at the point where we should be able to believe anything now!" Well, Yuki did have a point; with what Arthur had gone throe so far he was honestly at the point where he thought anything was possible and it was obvious that the same could be said for his brown haired companion. After that the two of them continued to run in silence for awhile. After a few minutes had passed, Arthur finally decided to ask Yuki if they were almost at the 104 building. Arthur opened his moth and asked "Hey Yuki, are we almo-"

**Wham!**

And before Arthur could even finish asking his question he and Yuki ended up walking right into an invisible wall. The two quickly pried themselves off of the wall before they both placed their hands on the wall. "Just what the heck is this?" Yuki asked as she rubbed her head with her other hand, great now she had a headache. "Bugger if I know…" Arthur said back to her as he looked over at her. Yuki sighed slightly before she leaned back unto the invisible wall and looked over at Arthur. "Well, now what? This is the only way to the 104 building…" Yuki asked as looked over at Arthur. Yuki leaned up against the invisible before she crossed her arms and sighed. Yuki opened her mouth to say something, but she ended up being stopped when the invisible wall disappeared and Yuki ended up stumbling backwards a little bit. Yuki was able to regain her balance and once she had done that she looked over at Arthur and said "Well, the wall is somehow gone now…" Arthur just sighed before he said "Well, lead the way you're the only one who knows how to get to this 104 building." Yuki nodded before she turned around and started to walk toward the 104 building again. Arthur quickly fell in step behind her and the two of them continued the rest of the journey to the 104 building in silence. When they had finally gotten to the 104 building the timers that were on their hands finally disappeared.

"At least the bloody timers are gone now…." Arthur said as he looked down at his hand. Arthur than looked over at Yuki and asked "Now what?" Yuki looked around the area for awhile before her eyes finally landed on something of interest. "Look over their!" Yuki said rather happily as she pointed at what had captured her interest. Arthur looked over at what she was pointing at only to see that she was pointing at some graffiti that was located on the wall of the 104 building. The graffiti was black and red in color and it was in the shape of the animal skull that was on the black pin that Arthur had. "Ok, so what? It's just some graffiti." Arthur said as he looked over at Yuki. Yuki just shook her head and said "It's not just any graffiti, this graffiti is special. The reaper who told me about the game said that if you see this graffiti on the wall of someplace than you can go into that place and be seen by people." Arthur was about to ask how that was possible, but he decided not to. Honestly, with the things he had seen today he could honestly say that nothing was imposable. "Ok and I am guessing that you want to go in?" Yuki just nodded before she grind and said "Yep, if we go in than we can get out of the rain and besides you need to get you a new outfit. I mean look at the cloths that you are wearing now, they are kind of beaten up and dirty…" Arthur looked down at the outfit that he was wearing only to see that what Yuki said was true. The dress pants that he was wearing where smudged slightly by dirt and the same could be said for the sweeter vest that he had on and the shirt that he had on underneath that. The shirt and sweeter vest also had a couple of holes in it as well, but the holes did not look natural.

They were a bit too big and jagged to have just been made by getting caught on something or to be caused by the wear and tear of time. There were also far too many holes for it to be ignored and Arthur really had to wonder why he was the two things when they were so obviously damaged. Add on to the fact that he was soaked from top to bottom and you would basically understand why his cloths where pretty much no good to wear anymore. "Alright, fine let's go in." Arthur said. Yuki cheered a little before she quite literally skipped into the building. Arthur just raised an eyebrow at this slightly before he slowly followed after her. However, as Arthur followed Yuki into the building he could not help but wonder just how he ended up in this mess….

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter 1, now it's time to explain a few things. First off, this story takes place about four years after the events of The World Ends With You. Also as a added bonus, the wolf noise that Yuki and Arthur had to fight in this chapter are called 'Garage Wolves' in the game. Another thing I should mention is why Yuki knows so much. I don't know what happens to a person when they just start the Reaper Game, but I would think that there would be someone (a reaper most likely) to basically explain how the Reaper game works. I say this because when you meet up with Shiki in the game for the first time she somehow knows about things like noise, psychs, and having to have a partner so I am going to assume that someone told her.**

**However, how much the person tells a player is really up the person explaining. Let's just say that the person who explained the whole entre processes to Yuki was a bit more detailed than others. Another thing I should explain is Yuki's powers and Arthur's pin. The pin that Arthur used in this chapter is the called "Thunderbolt". It's an actual pin from the game and it's one that I like to use a lot so I thought it would be nice for Arthur to have it. As for Yuki's powers, as she said in this chapter she can use her DS to attack. However, I feel like I should explain it in a bit more in detail. Yuki can use her DS to attack, but she can only have two monsters out at a time (for now anyway, this may change latter on). She issues commands by selecting them on the DS.**

**Also she can only summon out monsters from whatever game that she has in the DS. For example, say she has a Pokémon game and a Digimon game and the Pokémon game just so happens to be the one that she has in the DS. She can summon Pokemon out, but she cannot summon out Digimon monsters. If she wants to use Digimon she is going to have to switch games. Another thing that should be mentioned is the fact that the monsters that she summons out do have a life bar (you know the little bar that tells you how much life your person has in a RPG game). If the life bar runs out, they will faint/pass out and she will have to switch it out with another monster. However, after the battle any monsters that had fainted will be all healed and she can use them in the next fight.**

**Yet another thing to note is the fact that she can only summon out things that she has seen/captured/has in the game. Here are a couple of examples: If she has captured a Pikachu in the Pokémon game than she can use it. However, if she has not caught a Pikachu Yuki can't use it. Another example would be for monsters in an RPG: If she has seen and battled a monster in the game than she can use it in a fight. Like say she has battle in a Mario game (Like say Mario and Luigi:** **Partners In Time) against a Goomba and she wins, this means she can now summon the Goomba and use it in battle. Last thing I should mention is yes there will be USXUK, but it will not be a whole lot and it will probably not happen until a little father on in the story. Anyway, that's all I thought I really needed to explain so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
